Unexpected Happenings
by Calantha S
Summary: If Kyoya had simply rolled over and laid next to Haruhi rather than leaving the bed, the entire encounter between them could have changed. A retelling of Haruhi and Kyoya's moment in the Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club episode.


Author's Note: If you can't tell from my other one-shot, I'm obsessed with the Kyoya and Haruhi interaction in The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club episode. :) I have multiple versions of events in this episode that I really want to write (at least one more one-shot after this as well as a multi-chapter story starting in episode 1).

I always wondered what would have happened if Kyoya simply rolled over on the bed instead of left the bed. This one-shot assumes that that the events of the anime episode occur as canon up until Haruhi says, "You won't do it Kyoya-senpai."

* * *

 **Unexpected Happenings**

Kyoya stared down at Haruhi from where he was positioned above her, waiting for her to scream, look at him in disgust, or _something_. He had risked her trust, and therefore any chance at a future relationship, by using this method to teach her. He had not expected her to simply lay there with no reaction - but then, when did she ever act how he expected? That was a part of the reason he'd come to care for her.

Her response, when she finally made one, surprised him.

"You won't do it, Kyoya-senpai. I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it," Haruhi said softly.

His fingers involuntarily gripped the sheets in shock. Either she trusted him completely, which made him happy and sort of sad, or she didn't get his message at all. Because _no one_ could be in this kind of situation and act as calmly as she did.

Realizing that he had yet to respond, he simply said, "You're right."

Kyoya rolled off of Haruhi to lay on his back by her side.

He wearily put his hand over his eyes in a vain attempt to ward off the awkward conversation that was sure to follow. She hadn't reacted badly yet, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Truthfully, he just wanted her to take this lesson to heart.

"So, did you learn anything?" he asked.

Haruhi sat up and turned to face Kyoya, supporting herself on one arm. She frowned when she saw that he had covered his eyes. She really wanted to see them. She reached out and slowly lowered his hand from his face.

"Yes." Haruhi said gently, while still holding his hand. "I never realized what a nice guy you are, senpai." She gave him a sweet smile.

Kyoya was startled. Inwardly, he gaped like a fish. That was the first time she ever initiated physical contact with him. Actually, apart from his throwing her on the bed, they had never touched before this day.

Turning his head slightly away from Haruhi to hide his shock and pleasure at both her kind words and her touch, Kyoya asked, "What do you mean?"

Haruhi brought her hand to Kyoya's cheek and turned his head back towards her. She decided to keep her hand there to make sure that he gave her his full attention.

"I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai said earlier. You're just posing as the bad guy."

"Haruhi..." Kyoya said in wonder, happily surprised that she had such faith in him. If someone asked him to categorize the nature of their relationship up to this point, he would say they were simply colleagues. He was positive that he hadn't given her any reason to have such faith in him. Really, with the way he had treated her so far, she should believe he _was_ a bad guy! A cold hearted, money-loving, merit-motivated manipulator. That's why he thought she would believe this mock attack. Now here she was, in bed with him, leaning against him, caressing his face...

He stared into her eyes, keenly aware that he had planned on fake seducing her tonight, only to find that the tables had turned - and not intentionally on her part, he was sure.

He closed his eyes, breaking the spell she had on him. She _definitely_ didn't get his message if her guard was this low around a man, both loving and hating the fact that her hand remained on his cheek and that she was basically kneeling in front of him.

 **Correction!** Now straddling him! _Straddling_ him! Was this naive girl insane?

He clenched his hands, kept his eyes shut, and tried not to move as she settled on top of his lap. She was arousing and infuriating him. Knowing Haruhi, her back probably started hurting when she was kneeling before and she simply thought that this would be a more comfortable position! Gah! The naïveté of this girl would kill him!

"Kyoya-senpai."

Flustered, but unable to refuse her unspoken request, he opened his eyes to find her face getting closer to his. His heart rate sped up even more as she drew closer and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you," she said quietly, but with sincere passion. "That was one of the sweetest gestures someone has ever made for me."

That illogical and impossible statement just slammed the brakes on Kyoya's libido. Kyoya was sure he gaped like a fish again, and not so inwardly this time.

As she sat up, she laughed at the obvious disbelief on his face. "Let me clarify, the general concept of being forced against my will is not what I found sweet. You, who are never moved by anything that you don't find merit in, took action to ensure my welfare. Perhaps there was some merit for you that I'm unaware of - it could be to shut Tamaki-senpai up, for all I know - but, for this one moment, when there is no one looking and nothing to be gained, you took the time to teach me something important. You showed me how much you care." She hesitated and then continued softly.

"This was precious to me. I won't forget it." She leaned down and kissed him on his cheek.

She lingered a moment longer than would be proper for a friendly thank you.

When Haruhi didn't move right away, Kyoya cautiously brought his arms up around her and held her loosely so she could leave if she wished, but drew her closer to him.

When she didn't protest, Kyoya relaxed a bit.

"Haruhi," he began softly.

"I'm glad this was precious to you. If I were to be as forthcoming as you, I would tell you how happy and relieved I am right now. I really thought you would hate me for this. I didn't want you to think I was a villain, but I wanted to raise your awareness of dangerous situations in hopes of keeping you safe. I'm a little embarrassed that you were able to see though me, but I'm happy you did. You're a fascinating woman, Haruhi."

He felt her smile against his shoulder. It brought him back to his senses. He was surprised to notice that his hands had been making circles on her back. Feeling more confident due to her smile, Kyoya brought his hand up to her hair and began slowly running his fingers through it.

His voice become rougher.

"I would be very happy if you would allow me to continue to show you how much I care."

He paused, and then remembering how Haruhi failed to recognize confessions during middle school, he added:

"Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me next week?"

In case she misunderstood _that_ , "I will ask your father if I may court you, if you would, in fact, like to date me."

Haruhi was glad her face was still in Kyoya's shoulder - she was blushing furiously! She was so glad she hadn't responded immediately! She thought he was just talking to her as a senpai. She would never have imagined that he wanted to court her!

She felt Kyoya's arms start to move away from her body and suddenly realized that he mistook her silence for rejection. She quickly sat up and yelled, "I would like that!"

Her yell startled them both into silence. Then Kyoya laughed out loud. "What _was_ that?" She blushed and laughed along with him as she moved off of the bed.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said. "I..."

Kyoya and Haruhi both jumped in surprise as Kyoya's door slammed open and Tamaki walked in.

"Kyoya, do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I..."

There was a moment when the world paused as Tamaki looked up and processed the scene before him. Kyoya lying half naked on the bed. Haruhi's hair looking out of place.

"Kyoya, you...!" Tamaki suddenly stopped as he thought about it a little more. Haruhi didn't look upset. She looked happy and seemed as if she was about to leave. So the incorrect conclusion he drew from this: Haruhi... and Kyoya... had...

He turned to stone.

Haruhi was waiting patiently for Tamaki-senpai to finish his sentence. When it didn't seem like was going to, she shrugged and walked towards the door. "Good night... Kyoya."

Kyoya was thrilled that she addressed him informally and didn't call him senpai. It didn't escape his notice that Tamaki's stone self started cracking when she did so.

"Good night, Haruhi. As I was trying to say earlier, I look forward to our next time together."

Tamaki's stone-self crumbled to the ground.

"As do I," Haruhi smiled and left the room as the little pieces of Tamaki began to blow away entirely.

Fin.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
